


不自量力

by April_lama



Category: Real People Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·该叨叨的lof里都叨叨完了，下一篇搞刀子没商量·赌博产物，迟到的情人节贺文·请勿上升
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 蒲熠星/郭文韬
Kudos: 12





	不自量力

设置在每天早上七点的闹钟尽职尽责地响起，但响了没一会儿，就被一巴掌拍到地上，漂移了好几米才停了下来。  
齐思钧把闹钟掐了之后，胳膊耷拉在被子外面，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身准备继续睡，就听见房门“吱呀”一声响，被人推开。  
周峻纬刚披上西装外套就听见卧室里传来一阵闷响，当他走进去发现躺在地板上的闹钟并把它捡起来重新放回床头时，齐思钧揪着被子角，用搭在被子外面的手揉了揉眼睛。  
“老齐，起床了。”  
“这才几点……”齐思钧瞪着朦胧的双眼翻了一个并不明显的白眼，“你要是收拾好了你就自己上班去，迟到了被扣工资不关我的事。”  
“那可不行，我不能扔下老齐一个人不管。”周峻纬把还赖在被窝里的人捞出来，“乖，该起来了。”  
齐思钧躺在周峻纬膝盖上压根不想动弹，他渐渐清晰的视线扫到对方那张脸上，昨天晚上的情景立刻就像放幻灯片一样在脑海里自动回放，羞耻感加上起床气使得齐思钧恨不得拿自己在游戏厅打出了一拳490的手往上招呼一巴掌。  
可他的手才抬到一半就被轻而易举地抓住了，周峻纬依然笑吟吟地看着炸了毛的小狐狸，用另一只手揉了揉齐思钧乱糟糟的小卷毛以示安抚。  
“周峻纬。”齐思钧的腰还在隐隐作痛，他看着上方人眼睛里的狡黠，咬牙切齿地喊了一声对方的名字，“你什么时候能考虑一下我的感受？”  
周峻纬帮他按了按腰，算是缓解了些许酸痛感，但齐思钧依然觉得动一下都很难。  
“我出差半个多月没见你了，一下子没控制好……”周峻纬低头亲了亲齐小狐狸的鼻尖，“下次肯定不会这样了。”  
也许我会相信你！齐思钧眨巴眨巴眼睛，等视线完全清晰之后丢给人一个大大的白眼。  
齐思钧在周峻纬怀里又赖了一会儿，才撇着嘴角使唤他：“帮我去把阳台上的衣服收回来，晾了好几天的那件，我懒得动了。”  
周峻纬放开他，转身往房间外面走，齐思钧靠在床头的软垫上，觉得远远没有爱人的怀抱舒服。他伸手够了够放在另一边床头柜上的手机，指纹解锁，只有几条无聊的垃圾短信，齐思钧扫了一眼之后便全部删掉了。  
常年家里蹲、随着拿到的工资越来越多发际线也日渐后移的老朋友蒲熠星忽然榆木脑袋开窍准备追人，碍于自己并没有经验于是向已经走过热恋期准备步入殿堂的齐思钧取经，以至于大半夜都会经常发短信来问一堆令人摸不着头脑的问题。对此齐思钧表示手机短信还是要钱的，一条一毛，知道宁赚钱多咱们有事不能微信上说？  
但蒲熠星表示你男人赚的钱比我多得多，你还在乎这些？精打细算不愧是齐妈。  
虽说两个人出生的日子就差了一个礼拜，但年纪轻轻就被冠上了“齐妈”称号的齐思钧还是有点不爽，小狐狸晃晃尾巴，转头就给蒲熠星追求的对象出了主意，让他先不搭理蒲熠星一阵子，泼他一盆冷水。  
没错，蒲熠星的那个对象他是认识的，而且很熟，只是他装作不认得而已。蒲熠星三天两头跟齐思钧抱怨的“对象不好聊天”也是他让郭文韬装出来的。  
但谁能想到蒲熠星还真的就把齐思钧当成了个恋爱导师兼树洞。  
齐思钧靠在床头望着天花板神游天外，直到周峻纬把叠好的衣服塞到他眼前。  
“来，把牛奶喝了，我要去上班了。”  
回过神来的齐思钧看着周峻纬端着一杯牛奶坐在床沿上冲着他笑，他从鼻子里发出一声哼，接过杯子放到嘴边。  
“慢点喝，别呛着。”  
“你刚才不还说过要去上班了吗？”  
“我看着你喝完再出门。”  
齐思钧以为他是开玩笑的，也就放慢了喝牛奶的速度，一口一口慢悠悠地抿着。  
但周峻纬还就是等他喝完了，才拿着空杯子起身往房门外走。  
“峻纬，等一下。”  
准备在床上再赖一会儿就起床的齐思钧瞥见床头柜上那副金丝边的眼镜，赶紧把人喊住。周峻纬以为他还有什么事情要叮嘱，就又坐回床边。  
齐思钧拿过那副眼镜，认认真真地给周峻纬戴上，才给了他一个wink。  
“眼镜别忘了戴。”  
周峻纬凑过去，吻了吻齐思钧的脸颊，顺便舔去了对方嘴角残留的牛奶。  
“谢了。”  
“老齐。”

“感谢收看本期《小齐有话说》特别节目之《甜蜜大作战》，我是小齐齐思钧，我们下期再见。”  
齐思钧眼睛瞟了一眼台本上为了防止忘词事先打好的小抄，然后对着镜头露出标准的八颗牙微笑。  
“好！结束，收工！”  
每一次录制节目齐思钧都觉得自己的脸要笑僵了，导演刚刚宣布录制结束，脸上的笑容立刻就换成了一张厌世脸。  
导演前脚刚提包走人，后脚齐思钧就往沙发上变成一摊。  
“我说，导演是哪根筋搭错了把你请过来？”  
齐思钧把脚一跷，冲着坐在对面的人翻了个白眼。  
“什么叫哪根筋搭错了把我请过来？”蒲熠星低头打游戏打得起劲连眼皮都不动一下，但还不忘怼回去，“采访老熟人不比采访没见过的人来得轻松？”  
“我只是觉得你没什么可采访的，虽然参加了几档节目小有名气，但毕竟你是个连对象都还没有的单身狗。”  
“说什么呢齐瓜皮，我这不正在追人的漫漫长路上吗。”  
你来我往怼了几下，齐思钧也把口袋里的手机一掏，但锁屏桌面上一堆玫瑰堆成的红色爱心外加三个大字晃瞎了他的眼睛。  
“阿蒲，今天情人节吗？”  
从来不刻意去记每天是什么日子的齐思钧其实过得有点糊里糊涂，基本全靠周峻纬提醒他什么日子要到了该干嘛干嘛了，如果不是法定假日，齐思钧压根不会。  
听到这句话以后蒲熠星停下了手头的游戏：“那不然呢？你以为导演拎包走人的时候为什么笑得像个两百斤的二傻子？”  
“行吧，是我观察不仔细，不愧是大学选修过刑侦学的。”  
在观察微表情这一方面，齐思钧不得不承认蒲熠星比自己技高一筹，毕竟也是在一档侦探综艺里认了自己的偶像、一个著名法制节目主持人当师父的人，与此同时也被带偏了画风，从原来的高冷学霸变成了一个腹黑沙雕睡不醒，句句吐槽都点到要害。  
蒲熠星并没有因此露出得意的神情，线条日渐圆润的脸上满脸愁容。  
“但是韬韬好像忘了今天情人节，到现在都没个响。”  
“所以。”齐思钧瞥了他一眼，“你不打算主动出击先发制人？”  
“我怎么先发制人啊！又不是打游戏！”  
蒲熠星被戳到了痛处，烦躁地用手揉了揉被打了发胶的头发。  
“别揉了，越揉越少。”齐思钧忍不住关怀了一下他那一头惨遭发胶摧残的头发“我现在开始怀疑文韬不理你就是因为你发际线越来越高。”  
“齐瓜皮你别给我哪壶不开提哪壶。”蒲熠星已经懒得维护自己本就毫无尊严可言的发际线，“但韬韬的发际线还真的没我高。”  
“行了不扯皮了，认真的，你真不打算在情人节做点什么？”  
齐思钧翻了一会儿手机没翻到什么令他感兴趣的八卦或者新闻，把手机揣进兜里，拍了拍衣服站起来。  
“我真没想好。”蒲熠星摇摇头，“你有想法没？”  
齐思钧双手一摊：“没有。”  
“那周峻纬追你的时候你俩怎么过的情人节？”  
“我俩还需要过情人节吗？”齐思钧用看傻子的眼神看了他一眼，“峻纬一看我脸上的表情就知道我在想什么，默契满分毫无惊喜可言。”  
无形当中被秀了一脸的蒲熠星一股劲儿上来了，他告诉自己，眼前这个人虽然话多且妈里妈气，但自己必须把他当成救命稻草。  
然后他就从椅子上窜了起来抓着齐思钧肩膀使劲晃了几下，语气真挚，神情陈恳，看不出半点破绽。  
“老齐，就算我欠你个人情，你给我出点主意吧，要不然韬韬真的跟别人跑了。”  
齐思钧虽然被晃得头晕眼花实则脑子很快就清醒了，他嘴角一勾，心里打起了小算盘。  
“行吧，我帮你想想办法。”  
“但是你也得帮我个忙。”

下午五点，周峻纬换下白大褂，戴上眼镜，跟同事打了招呼，就准备下班。  
他工作的单位跟齐思钧工作的电视台是顺路，基本上只要不加班，他都会亲自接齐思钧下班，然后一起去离家不远的大超市买菜，然后回家做饭。  
周峻纬是个很有仪式感的人，不同于齐思钧，他总是会把一些特别的日子记在心里，就比如今天的情人节，他从早上出门时就已经打算好了要给已经忙了很长一段时间的齐思钧一个惊喜。  
周峻纬摸了摸左手无名指上的银戒指，那是他和齐思钧在一家提供手工制做戒指的首饰店订做的，做工自然比不得那些做工精致、价格昂贵的钻戒。周峻纬提起过想把它们换掉，但齐思钧说就这样戴着挺好，等到结婚了再换戒指也不迟，一向尊重齐思钧意见的周峻纬也就没有异议。  
周峻纬比齐思钧小了一年多，对于结婚这件事齐思钧的回答是一定要等周峻纬满了法定婚龄后再考虑，于是周峻纬的计划不得不推迟到今年，也就是他马上满22岁的一年。  
而情人节是一个恰当的日子，他计划在今天正式向交往了三年的恋人求婚。周峻纬知道齐思钧喜欢安静——即使他表面看上去不那么安静，他的计划是下班之后回去做一顿他爱吃的饭菜，再拿出戒指，周峻纬觉得足矣。  
一对崭新的钻戒被他放在一个毫不起眼的黑色小盒子里，为了不让齐思钧发现，他一直随身携带着，今天它们才要正式登场。  
周峻纬在红灯的空档拿起手机拨打了齐思钧的电话，开了免提放在副驾驶的座位上。  
一阵彩铃过后，电话里传出齐思钧的声音：“喂？”  
“老齐，下班了吗？我过去接你？”  
过了几秒，齐思钧的声音才给他回答。  
“今天台里临时有工作，我要去帮忙，你先回家吧。那个谁！”  
周峻纬被齐思钧忽然提高的嗓门吓了一跳。  
“我说你没事动这玩意儿干嘛……一边儿去一边儿去，别给碰坏了！哎，那个，峻纬，你先回家！我这边忙得很！先挂了！”  
还没等周峻纬开口说什么，电话就挂断了，再拨过去的时候已经是“暂时无人接听”。  
周峻纬回想着刚刚电话里齐思钧的声音，笑着叹了口气，驱车往家的方向驶去。  
  
齐思钧回到家的时候是晚上八点，推门进去时，周峻纬正坐在餐桌旁，撑着下巴对他微微一笑，像是专门等齐思钧回家。  
“欢迎回家，老齐，今天辛苦了。”  
“你给我做的饭？”齐思钧往餐桌上瞥了一眼就看见了拔丝地瓜还有锅包肉，暖黄的灯光下甚至还能看清楚腾腾往上冒的热气，看上去刚做好没多久。  
周峻纬绕过桌子走过来，关上门，顺手接过齐思钧卸下来的包丢在沙发上。  
“老齐先坐下吃点东西吧，一会儿我们商量件事。”  
嘴上这么说，但他的目光却始终停在齐思钧身上。  
齐思钧觉得今天的周峻纬有点不太对劲，从他一进门就盯着他不放，那种仿佛要穿透一切的眼神让他下意识地想闪躲，却又不想轻易被看穿。  
他在周峻纬的注视下装作若无其事地走到餐桌边坐下，拿过筷子夹了一块拔丝地瓜就塞进了嘴里，而周峻纬坐在他的对面，依然用意味不明的目光上下打量着他。  
周峻纬就那么看着齐思钧的动作，直到齐思钧把空碗和筷子推到另一边重新抬起头，他自始至终一言不发。  
齐思钧用纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后团成团扔到一旁。  
“说吧，是什么事情。”  
周峻纬依然保持着仿佛看穿一切的笑容，他变戏法似地变出一个黑色的盒子，打开来，里头是两枚戒指。  
“我想，我们是时候商量一下结婚的事情了，日子我暂时定在了今年的11月16号，你应该知道那是什么日子。”  
齐思钧眯了眯眼睛，嘴角微微翘了翘：“我知道，你的生日，如果我没记错，今年你就满法定婚龄了。怎么，你着急了？”  
“差不多，虽然时间还差了九个月，但我现在就迫不及待想把它戴在你手上了。你手上那枚旧戒指，该换了吧。”  
周峻纬拉过齐思钧搭在桌沿的手，动作轻缓地摘下那枚手工制作的指环放在一边，取出黑盒子里的钻戒，替齐思钧戴上。  
“情人节快乐，我的周夫人”  
齐思钧收回手，戒指上镶嵌的钻石闪着耀眼的光，而周峻纬把盒子推到他面前：“该你了，老齐。”  
而齐思钧看了一眼仍然似笑非笑的周峻纬，伸手拉过对方的手，如法炮制地换下了那枚粗糙的手工戒指，拿出新戒指的时候，齐思钧隐约看见戒指内侧刻着“Jun”三个字母，他猜到了自己手上的戒指内侧应该也有这三个字母——那是他和周峻纬名字里共有的一个字的拼音。齐思钧把盒子推回去，依葫芦画瓢：“情人节快乐，周先生。”  
而周峻纬并没有下一步的动作，仍然保持着端坐的姿势，好半天才悠然开口：“你回家之前去见别的人了？”  
沉浸在告白氛围里的齐思钧愣了一下。  
周峻纬见他没有反应，便继续开口说了下去。  
“我猜，是阿蒲他们吧？”  
齐思钧反应过来：“你说什么呢？”  
周峻纬见他仍然不松口，便站了起来，走到齐思钧身后，俯在他耳边，用气声道：“我是说，你今天没有去加班，你去找阿蒲了，对吗？”  
齐思钧顿时想起了那个周峻纬打给他的电话，那个时候，他正陪着蒲熠星等郭文韬，那个瓜皮因为头一次情人节请人吃饭紧张得不行，差点把人餐厅里的玻璃杯打碎了，恨铁不成钢的齐思钧一个没忍住就出声阻止了他。  
但齐思钧也不是什么任人摆布的性子，他知道周峻纬已经猜出了个七八分，就顺水推舟：“我去找他干嘛？他忙着跟文韬约会呢。”  
周峻纬从齐思钧的表情就判断出他已经有点心虚了，他把人逼到墙角，借着略微的身高优势，给人来了一个结结实实的壁咚。  
“这句话难道不是我来问你吗？老齐？”  
齐思钧的背抵上了坚硬的墙壁，陷入了无路可退的境地。  
“老齐，回答我。”  
周峻纬步步紧逼，分毫不让。  
事已至此，齐思钧也能看出周峻纬因为他撒谎而露出少有的危险眼神，然而他此刻却选择了一种最冒险的方式来作为回答。  
他伸手扯过周峻纬的衣领，把他拉到自己跟前，眼一闭心一横，对着周峻纬的嘴唇就撞了上去。  
开玩笑，对上一个专修心理学的高材生，自己嘴硬的后果就是被抓住漏洞一点一点揭穿谎言。  
他齐思钧也是个要面子的人，不如一不做二不休。  
输也要输得精彩。

第二天一早。  
齐思钧迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前是周峻纬放大了好几倍的睡颜，连几根睫毛都能看清楚，他借着窗帘缝里透进来的一丝阳光打量着周峻纬的脸。  
周峻纬长得好看是公认的，但他的好看也有攻击性，比起齐思钧，周峻纬的五官很正，眉峰凌厉，整个人往那儿一站就有一种扑面而来的鲜灵俊气，而他又有别人口中的太平洋宽肩，穿起正装来就有威仪。  
周峻纬的眼睛大而且圆，齐思钧最受不了的就是那双眼睛里露出的真诚又无辜的神情，但偶尔也会露出利剑般凌厉的目光，多半都是真正被惹起了脾气的时候。  
就比如昨天晚上。  
齐思钧被周峻纬逼到了墙角，走投无路的他选择用最直接的方法来安抚周峻纬的情绪，闭上眼睛的齐思钧看不到周峻纬的表情。  
但可以肯定的是周峻纬接受了，他直接转守为攻，舔开了齐思钧的唇，慢慢地让两个人的呼吸交融在一起。  
事实证明当主持人的肺活量并不比经常打拳击的人多，两个人黏黏糊糊地吻了一小会儿，齐思钧先用他一拳490的手把周峻纬推开了，然后靠在周峻纬肩膀上喘气。  
“你怎么知道我今天没加班。”齐思钧闷闷地问道。  
周峻纬和他额头相抵，轻笑一声。  
“我给你打电话的时候，你那边很吵。”  
“但是我听见你那边有玻璃制品碰撞的声音，而你一向习惯用保温杯，单位里公用的是塑料纸杯，如果不是跟谁出去了，应该不会用到玻璃杯。”  
“还有，我隐隐约约听见两个字，瓜皮。”  
“能这么叫你的，而且能让你在今天跟他出去，关系这么密切，我想，应该只有阿蒲了。”  
齐思钧在心里翻了个白眼，他没能想到在那么吵的环境下居然还能被周峻纬听出破绽。  
“但是……我只是去帮忙的。”齐思钧犹豫了一下。  
“帮阿蒲追文韬吗？”周峻纬想了想，然后笑了。  
“我到时候给他提点建议吧，这些事情，你就别操心了。”  
“那不行，我看不得文韬被套路。”  
周峻纬挑了挑眉，然后伸手摩挲着齐思钧的手指。  
“行不行，不是你说了算哦。”

齐思钧窝在周峻纬怀里把昨天晚上的事情全都回忆了一遍，而周峻纬抬起手揉了揉眼睛，醒了。  
“老齐，醒了？”  
齐思钧把脑袋往他胸口埋了埋，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
周峻纬用另一只手把齐思钧往自己怀里圈了圈：“怎么，还在生气？”  
然后他的腰就被拧了一下。  
“真是的，怎么就被你看出来了。”  
周峻纬笑了，然后用下巴抵在齐思钧的发顶。  
“你别忘了，我是学心理学的。”  
“可你说的话也不像学心理的，倒像在推理。”  
“哦，那是阿蒲最近在给我补习推理小说。”  
“……这么说，我是彻底输给你咯。”  
周峻纬微笑着低头，吻上齐思钧的唇。  
你想出其不意，却不自量力。  
你永远走不出我给你布下的罗网的。  
但你也困住了我。


End file.
